


Lessons in Respect

by DessertRose



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessertRose/pseuds/DessertRose
Summary: Jasmine refuses to marry Jafar and he vows to teach her some respect in her new role as his slave.
Relationships: Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Kudos: 25





	Lessons in Respect

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the Disney corporation

From where Jasmine stood beside Jafar’s throne, she had a clear view of her father as he choked on stack of crackers the vile parrot was shoving into his mouth.

“Stop it!” She screamed, leaning closer to Jafar and clutching the tray of fruit she held tightly. “Please, Jafar, leave him alone.”

Jafar chuckled and smirked before gesturing for the bird to stop. Iago shot a murderous look her direction and flew away as he father dangled limply from the marionette strings.

The vizier’s eyes then swung over to Jasmine as he hooked his staff between the heavy chains that bound her wrists. He gave a sharp tug and she set the tray on the ground, holding out his preferred fruit: a crisp red apple.

“It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine,” he purred, as he bit into the apple. “Why, a beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world.”

As he spoke, he spit a piece of apple onto her cheek. Jasmine barely managed to stifle her grimace of disgust as she wiped it away, aware of the way his eyes continued to rove over her body. Even though the red outfit she wore was similar to her blue one, the knot in the middle of the top was forcing her breasts together and creating a deeper cleavage than normal, which made her waist appear even smaller.

“What do you say, my dear?” Jafar asked, looking up into her eyes. He held out his other hand and a magical golden crown appeared, formed from the chains that had just ensnared her wrists. The crown was beautiful, but sharp, and glowed as it floated atop his slim fingers. “Why, with you as my queen…”

Jasmine took a step back in shock and her hip brushed against the small table to her left. She remembered the glass of red wine sitting atop the table and quickly took it in her hand.

“Never!” She answered as she threw the wine squarely into his face.

Jafar growled with pain as he wiped his eye and rose to his feet. “I’ll teach you some respect.”

Jasmine took another step backward but tripped on a bolt of slippery blue satin that she had used earlier that night to dance for his amusement. As she fell, she knocked down a tall vase and felt the pottery shatter all around her and turn to dust.

Jasmine sat up quickly and clutched the bolt of satin against her, breathing heavily as she braced for Jafar to strike her with his staff.

His eyes suddenly narrowed as he loomed above her. “No, I have a better idea. Genie?”

The genie appeared in a cloud of blue smoke, bowing deeply. “Yes, master?”

“I am considering making my final wish,” Jafar explained. “But the princess and I have a few matters to discuss in private first. Remove the former sultan and any guards from the area so that we shall not be disturbed.”

The genie shot a quick glance at Jasmine before he nodded and clicked his fingers. In an instant, the throne room went completely silent as she was left alone, shrinking in fear from Jafar’s wicked gaze.

“That’s better,” he murmured, waving his staff and causing the chains to re-appear on Jasmine’s wrists. “I’m afraid we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot, pussycat.”

Jasmine slowly rose to her feet as Jafar sat back down on the throne. “Why did you send everyone away?” she asked.

He chuckled as he leaned back and spun his staff between his fingers. “Come now, princess, I know you’re smarter than that. I just offered you a crown so that you may sit by my side as sultana. You callously refused my advances and now here we are, all alone with no one to disturb us.”

Jasmine blushed and her stomach clenched with anxiety as Jafar’s eyes pointedly raked across the curves of her body.

“It’s time for you to admit defeat, princess,” he said, pointing his staff at the center of her skull. “I’ve heard you pleasuring yourself at night and screaming my name, pussycat. Don’t try to deny it, your blush is proof enough that I am right, Well now’s, here’s your chance to experience the real thing.” Red light flowed across her face, making her mind feel wonderfully numb. “You like being tied up and helpless before me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Jasmine whispered, ashamed at how lusty she suddenly felt. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to have Jafar throw her to the ground and have his way with her.

“Very good,” Jafar said, sitting up straighter. “Come here, Jasmine.”

She stepped forward, only stopping when Jafar’s hands wrapped around her waist. From where she stood, her chest was level with his mouth.

Jafar’s hands slid across the front of her stomach, making her shiver. “You have such a lovely body, princess,” he said. “Truly, I had not noticed how much you had matured until Iago suggested that I make you my bride. No wonder you’ve been crying out so lustily at night. There’s only so much a girl can do with her fingers.”

He looked up at her as his own fingers toyed with the chains between her wrists. “Show yourself to me,” he commanded. “Let me see those perky tits you’ve been flaunting all night. They look so lovely beneath that red silk.”

“Of course, master,” Jasmine answered, shocked by how sultry her voice sounded and how quickly her hands lowered to discard her pants and untie the silk between her breasts. Desire rushed through her as she saw Jafar’s expression turn from anticipation to raw lust and the man was momentarily speechless.

“Forgive me,” he said, quickly recovering his suave tone. “You are truly a most dazzling jewel, my dear. Come, let me taste you.”

Jasmine slowly slid her knees up onto the throne, straddling Jafar’s lap and stopping just short of the hard manhood that was straining against the front of his robes.

Jafar suddenly took both of her breasts in his hands and twisted her nipples roughly between his fingers, the pain and pleasure making Jasmine cry out.

“I told you, princess, that I would teach you some respect,” he growled as he worked her breasts even harder. “Your pleasure is mine to give.”

Jasmine tried to pull away, but Jafar’s magic tied her chains firmly to the arms of the throne. The sound that escaped her throat was a low whine somewhere between exquisite pleasure and despair.

“Oh god!” she gasped as Jafar leaned forward to bite down on her left nipple. “Ah, stop, Jafar. Don’t bite so hard, you’re hurting me. Please, stop, just let me go.”

Jafar remained silent, ignoring her words. His tongue swiftly followed where his teeth had been and she stared down helplessly as the older man suckled on her tender breast with fierce need.

“God, your skin is so soft,”Jafar moaned after a few more seconds of torturing her hard nipple. His deep voice was smoky with desire, the deep sound as arousing as his touch. “Protest all you want, princess, but I know you like it rough.”

“No,” Jasmine protested as he moved to her right breast, biting down on that nipple even harder. “Ah! Jafar, please! Not so rough.”

Her pussy was starting to get slick and she could’t help but arch her back as Jafar’s wicked tongue slid over the bite mark he had made, making her gasp with pleasure. She tried in vain to raise her arms to push his head away from her chest but the chains held her wrists tightly in place, making her squirm. She had never felt so aroused and so humiliated. She knew that Jafar’s magic had merely made her less resistant to his advances but had done nothing to her body. His practiced tongue was turning her blood to fire.

She stared down again as Jafar he licked the tip of her nipple with practiced care. He looked up and saw her watching, making him smirk as he dragged his tongue up across the curve of her breast tickle the base of her throat.

“Ah!” She protested, again. “Stop, that tickles.”

“Good,” Jafar said as he sat up straighter and pulled her head down so that their lips met. The kiss was deep and Jasmine felt her mouth opening to allow that wicked tongue to tease her own.

Jafar groaned, the sound vibrating between them, and lowered his hands to grab her ass, hard. As he spread her ass cheeks, his thumb brushed against her dripping wet pussy and sent Jasmine into a shockingly strong orgasm. She had never felt her pussy clench that hard and it felt better than any pleasure she had been able to give herself with just her own fingers.

“How dare you?” Jafar roared, snapping her out of the fog of lust as he slapped her ass hard enough to make her cry out with pain. “I didn’t tell you to cum, did I, slave?”

“No,” Jasmine whimpered.

“No what, slave?”

“No, you didn’t tell me to cum, master,” she answered, blushing.

“That’s better,” Jafar sneered. “I told you that I would teach you to be more respectful. From this day forward you shall address me only as your master. Now, on your knees, girl, submit.”

Jafar suddenly threw her off of his lap and she landed on the cold floor, her knees stinging with pain and her arms stretched to their limit.

“I’m sorry, please, master, just let me serve you.”

A terrible smile slid across Jafar’s thin face as he stood up and then stepped over Jasmine’s chains. He traced his hand across the tops of her shoulders and down the curve of her spine. “That’s exactly what you’re going to do, pussycat.” He swept her long ponytail forward, over her shoulder, and grabbed her hips, forcing her to lean forward so that her ass lifted up high, her stomach parallel to the floor.

She knew then that he meant to take her behind, like a beast, and the thought made her shiver.

“You’re a natural, Jasmine,” he said, allowing the tip of his manhood to brush against her aching pussy. He bent down over the top of her back, kissing the dimples at the base of her spine. “Tell me, have you ever put anything inside of yourself?”

“Of course not,” Jasmine answered, a hint of indignation sneaking into her tone. “I was to remain a virgin until my wedding night, you know that.”

“Yes, of course I know,” Jafar chuckled as he pressed forward one inch and making Jasmine wince in pain. “Not that it would have mattered, the genie’s magic has allowed me to give myself a nice, big, cock for you, princess.” He rolled her former title across his tongue as though savoring the taste. “If you hadn’t achieved release first, I would have been more gentle but I think you still need to learn who is in charge.”

He thrust into her hard, and then quickly pulled out, before plunging in even deeper. Jasmine screamed in pain. Her pussy stretched to accommodate his girth and her body felt like it was on fire. Even as wet as she was, it took Jafar a few more thrusts to work himself into her entirely.

Jasmine cried out again, clenching her hands into fists as Jafar set a fast rhythm that made her breasts bounce against the base of the golden throne.

“Oh yes,” he roared, his right hand sliding around to find Jasmine’s clit. He teased her for a few seconds until Jasmine felt her pain mingling once more with pleasure. “This is just how I’ve always imagined taking you, princess. Tell me you’ve wanted this too.”

Jasmine opened her mouth to answer, but her words were stolen as Jafar’s manhood hit a spot deep inside her that stole her breath and made her scream with shocked pleasure.

“Speechless, I see,” Jafar chuckled, making her remember the time not so long ago when his hand had brushed against her breast as he took her hand. She had pleasured herself that night, imagining herself being taken by both Jafar and Aladdin. The thought of Aladdin made her gasp and tears sprang into her eyes. “A fine quality in a wife.”

He grunted and teased her clit again, sending Jasmine over the edge of another orgasm. She felt him cum a few seconds later and he pulled on her hair, hard, making her yelp.

“Jasmine!” Aladdin’s voice suddenly cut through the silence and Jasmine strained to turn her head. He was standing in front of a large pile of treasure, shock on his face as he saw the way Jafar had tied her up and fucked her; the older man still thrusting as his seed continued to spill into her pussy.

“Aladdin!” Jasmine cried out in response, tears springing into her eyes. “Help me, please.”

“Manners, slave,” Jafar admonished, as he laughed and pulled out slowly. “A woman should be seen and not heard and you, my dear, are a most lovely sight right now. Isn’t she, street rat?”

Aladdin blushed and quickly looked away from Jasmine’s naked body as Jafar staggered to his feet. He did nothing to hide his nakedness as he stared at the young man.

“So, you came back to rescue your precious princess, have, you, boy? Well, what do you think of her now? You’re just a few moments too late. She has given me her virginity and I have made her scream in pleasure.”

“No,” Aladdin stammered, staring at Jasmine as she moved closer to the throne. His dark eyes took in the sight of her aroused body, lingering on her hard nipples and her wet pussy. “Jasmine would never allow you to do something like this. You tied her up, you sick bastard! I bet you even hypnotized her so that you could have your way. How dare you say she gave herself to you willingly, you snake.”

Jafar heaved a weary sigh and waved his staff, causing Jasmine’s clothes to reappear as she was flung up and into an hourglass full of hot sand.

“It is apparent that my word means nothing to you, boy,” Jafar said, covering his manhood with his robes. “But I cannot allow you to tell anyone what you just saw us doing. The princess shall be my sexy little slave for as long as I desire and only then will I allow her to become my bride, once I have broken her mind to my will. Not that any of this concerns you, streetrat. That reminds me, what did you call me a moment ago?”

“A snake,” Aladdin spat, angrily, as he brandished his sword.

“Ah yes, that’s right.” Jafar cleared his throat and summoned his magic, his eyes turning red. “A snake, am I? Then let me show you how snakelike I can be.”


End file.
